<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sadness, Sickness, &amp; Soup by writermegs17</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26981512">Sadness, Sickness, &amp; Soup</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/writermegs17/pseuds/writermegs17'>writermegs17</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Libby Jane [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Little Women (2019)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fluff, Parent-Child Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 22:17:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,355</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26981512</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/writermegs17/pseuds/writermegs17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>5 year old Libby is sick, Amy worries and Laurie makes things better the best way he knows how</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Theodore Laurence/Amy March</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Libby Jane [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1693969</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sadness, Sickness, &amp; Soup</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It’s the middle of the night when five year old Libby Lawrence comes running into her parents bedroom with tears streaming down her rosy cheeks. Knowing her daddy is a light sleeper, she pulls on his blanket until he’s awake.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Daddy?” Libby calls still sniffling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Libby Jane? What are you doing up so late, Sweetheart?” Laurie asks her, his eyes big and warm </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t feel good.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You don’t? What’s bothering you, Angel?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My throat hurts, and I’m hot, I’m scared Daddy.” Libby sobs</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shhh, don’t cry, come here and let Daddy feel your forehead.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh goodness, you’re really warm. I’m gonna wake up your Mama, so why don’t you go get your doll and come back in here and sleep with us, okay?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once Libby runs off to her room, Laurie is tasked with waking up Amy. “Laurie? What’s going on?” She questions. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Libby’s sick. She’s running a fever, but she’s okay otherwise, I told her she could sleep here.” Laurie replis</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh no, oh no, she can’t get sick, she’s too little.” Amy says, her voice incredibly frantic</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Amy, don’t worry, she’ll be alright.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Laurie, you can’t know that, we all thought that Beth” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know this is a very scary occurrence for you, my dear, but we have to be brave for Libby, she’s scared right now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay. I can do that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A few minutes later, Libby climbs into her parents’ big bed, curling up in the blankets, and turning to face her mother. “I’m sick, Mama. Can you make it go away, I’m scared.” Libby whimpers </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No baby, I can’t. I’m sorry, we just have to wait and see, but Daddy and I won’t leave until you’re all better, I promise.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, I love you Mama. Goodnight. .”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you too, angel. Why don’t you close your eyes, okay.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But Mama! I can’t, I didn’t tell Daddy goodnight.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Amy smiles, Libby is such a daddy’s girl “Tell Daddy goodnight and then back to sleep you go.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Goodnight Daddy, I love you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Laurie smiles “I love you too, my darling girl. Sleep with the angels.” Laurie says, kissing the top of Libby’s forehead.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After a few minutes, Libby is fast asleep but her parents are wide awake with worry.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Laurie, I know I’m supposed to put on a brave front for Libby, but I’m really scared.” Amy says, crying a little </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know, love, she’s going to be alright though.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How can you be so sure?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because she’s a strong little girl, and it’s just a normal fever, things like this have a very high recovery rate.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry, I’m being dramatic.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Laurie kisses Amy on the cheek and gives her a soft smile “With good reason, you’re her mama, it’s expected.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I just don’t know what I’d do if anything ever happened to her, she’s the best thing I’ve ever done.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She’s pretty incredible, she looks just like you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Amy smiles, shaking her head. “She has my eyes, but other than that she’s all Laurie, goodness and all.” She says, snuggling up to him, knowing Libby is safe with them. Always.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>XXX</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The next morning Libby wakes up to find her daddy sitting in the armchair across from the bed, smiling at her. He has such a warm smile, it always makes her feel safe.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good morning, my darling girl , are you feeling any better?” He asks her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not really.” Libby pouts </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh no, that’s not good.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where’s Mama?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“In her studio, I promised her I’d look after you. It’s hard for her to see people sick.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because of what happened to Aunt Beth?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Laurie looks at his daughter with soft, sad eyes. “You’re too smart for your own good, angel.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But I'm not gonna die though, right Daddy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh Libby Jane, of course not, your Aunt Beth was much, sicker.” Laurie says, grabbing his daughter’s tiny hand and giving it a gentle squeeze.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s still sad though.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s very sad, but I know that your Aunt Beth would have loved you, so much.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mama misses her a lot, doesn’t she? I don’t like it when she’s sad.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Neither do I, but how about I make you some soup, and then we go sit with your mama, that way she’s not so sad.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know how to make soup?l”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Libby Jane, I’m not useless, your Marmee taught me how the first time your mama was sick after we got married, and I’m almost as good at soup as I am at tea.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, okay. “</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You stay in your room and rest,  and I’ll come get you when it’s done, okay, Sweetheart?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But Daddy, I want to learn how to make soup!” Libby pouts, her expression almost identical to her mother’s.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Next time, we have to get you well, alright.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fine.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Libby heads to her room reluctantly as her father sets out to calm Amy’s nerves.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where’s Libby? I’ve been worried sick about her all morning?” Amy says, pacing around her studio</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“In her room resting, she’s fine Amy, I promise.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> fine Laurie, she’s ill.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know, dear but if she  wasn’t doing well, she wouldn’t have given me a full on March pout when I told her she couldn’t make her own sick soup.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Amy smiles. “Typical. I taught her well.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She’s worried about you, she hates seeing you sad, and so do I.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know, but whenever I can be around someone when they’re sick it makes me sad and angry, because I should have been there for Beth and I was off galavanting in stupid Paris.” Amy sobs</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Laurie frowns pulling Amy closer to him. “Amy, my dear sweet love, you have to stop blaming yourself, there’s not much you could have done if you were there.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know, but sometimes I just really miss her.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And that’s okay, but Libby doesn’t mind you feeling so sad she just needs her mama, she understands more than you know. She’s incredibly smart for her age.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not a bad mother for avoiding her?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course not, you don’t know how to be bad at this.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m going to go talk to her, alone. Can you let me know when her soup is done?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Amy sits herself on the other side of Libby’s bed and smiles. “Hi, Sweetheart, sorry I’ve been painting all day, I was sad and I didn’t want you to see me like that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But Mama, I don’t hide from </span>
  <em>
    <span>you </span>
  </em>
  <span>when I’m sad. I could have given you a hug.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your Daddy’s right, you </span>
  <em>
    <span>are </span>
  </em>
  <span>too smart for your age.”  Amy says, kissing her daughter on the forehead </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mama? Can you tell something about Aunt Beth?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She was the kindest person I’ve ever met, and she played the piano, just like you, she would have loved to teach you. “</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Really?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, you remind of her. The very best of her.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m glad, I’m feeling better by the way, but I think I still need daddy’s soup.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well then, let’s go and find your daddy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Daddy told me Marmee taught him how because you got sick, is that true?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Amy smiles, “Yeah, he’s the perfect gentleman, your father, don’t you ever settle for a man who won’t make you soup in bed when you’re sick.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I won’t, daddy wouldn’t let me.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re right.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When they reach the living room Laurie’s standing there, soup and tea on the table, arms open wide.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There’s my two favorite girls in the whole world, come here, I’ve missed you.” He says hugging them tightly </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Daddy, it’s only been a few minutes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Doesn’t matter, I’m nothing without my girls. How are you feeling, darling.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Better, I’m actually hungry.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well then,  it’s a good thing I made soup.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s all you know how to make, Laurie.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Amy, don’t go telling her all of my secrets.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry my lord, you’re right.” Amy says kissing her husband.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Eww, don’t kiss in front of me, I’m sick and I make the rules.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Laurie grins. “Well, somebody’s feeling better.” He tells his daughter, thankful for sick days and soup to remind him of what’s most important in life. His two favorite girls.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>